<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expecting the Future by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393167">Expecting the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SubObi Week 20-21 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff...did I mention fluff?, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Quirks of Stewjoni biology for Plot Reasons, Romantic Fluff, no order 66 here, so much soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Obi-Wan is carrying their first child and Cody will never stop finding that amazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SubObi Week 20-21 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SubObi Weeks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expecting the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SubObi Week Day #2: Mpreg/pregnancy kink</p>
<p>Considering this is for SubObi week...this is 100% sap and 0% smut. There is a hint of implied <i>future</i> smut, but that's it this time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SWSWSWSWSW</p>
<p><br/>Obi-Wan looked out the window at the ever-present Coruscant traffic. It was barely after sunrise, but the day was well underway for the city-planet’s population. He watched the lines of speeders making their way through traffic. He rested a hand on his stomach, rubbing absently as his mind drifted. He didn’t even notice that Cody was awake until he joined him at the window.</p>
<p>Cody slipped his arms around his riduur. He gently ran a hand over Obi-Wan’s swollen belly. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he did. That was <em>their </em>child growing inside his beloved. Cody felt a kick under his hand, as if the baby was demanding his attention.</p>
<p>“Good morning, little one,” He said as he rubbed at the spot.</p>
<p>“He always reacts to you,” Obi-Wan whispered.</p>
<p>From the moment Obi-Wan was first able to connect with their child through the Force, he had noted the baby’s strong reaction to Cody. It never ceased to amaze either of them.</p>
<p>The clone pressed a kiss to his beloved’s neck before burying his face there, savoring the quiet moment. At times, this still didn’t feel real.</p>
<p>“I hope it’s a good thing,” Cody murmured against Obi-Wan’s skin.</p>
<p>“Very good,” the Jedi assured. “He loves you already.”</p>
<p>It was too soon for the baby to be having thoughts that coherent normally, but certain things translated easily through the Force.</p>
<p>Cody smiled. “I love him too.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan relaxed back into the strong arms wrapped about him, placing one of his hands over Cody’s. “I know you do.”</p>
<p>“You’re up early this morning,” the clone observed.</p>
<p>He nuzzled at the soft skin of the Jedi’s neck, enjoying the soft sigh the affection earned him.</p>
<p>“Your son was very active this morning.”</p>
<p>Cody pressed a gentle kiss to the spot where neck met shoulder and pulled back to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple.</p>
<p>He laughed at his riduur’s words, murmuring his amusement in the man’s ear. “I like how he’s <em>my </em>son when he’s annoying you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled innocently.</p>
<p>“Clearly, he’s mine when he’s calm.”</p>
<p>“Naturally,” the dark-haired man replied dryly.</p>
<p>He lowered his head once more and trailed a series of soft kisses up and down the side of his beloved’s neck.</p>
<p>“Cody,” Obi-Wan murmured softly as he relaxed even further, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly to give his riduur better access.</p>
<p>The clone nuzzled at the exposed flesh, nibbling lightly, just the way he knew his Jedi loved.</p>
<p>“Tired, cyare?” He asked a long moment.</p>
<p>The redhead hummed. “A little.”</p>
<p>He was tired, but he was also enjoying his husband’s affections. He wasn’t about to encourage stopping.</p>
<p>“It’s still early. We can go back to bed for a while if you’d like,” Cody offered. “I could hold you.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled. Cuddling was a worthy alternative. The dark-haired man’s strong arms made him feel safe and secure, a feeling he craved more and more the heavier he grew with their child.</p>
<p>“That sounds lovely, even if I don’t manage to get anymore sleep.”</p>
<p>The clone smiled in return. He’d never turn down an opportunity to have his beloved in his arms. They had both survived the war and were building a future together. He would gladly hold on to each moment they had. He had never dared <em>dream </em>he could actually have this.</p>
<p>Cody rubbed Obi-Wan’s belly for several heartbeats more before pulling away.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful like this,” the clone said, still quietly in awe of the other’s pregnancy.</p>
<p>He would forever be grateful for the quirk of Stewjoni biology that allowed them to have this.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan blushed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Hardly. But its sweet of you to say so.”</p>
<p>Cody gently turned him around and took his hands. Bringing his Jedi’s hands to his lips, he gently kissed them.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful.” Another kiss. “Our child is growing in your womb.” Another kiss. “You are <em>glowing </em>lately, and it is gorgeous.”</p>
<p>“Cody,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice trembling.</p>
<p>He…intensely disliked how emotional the pregnancy hormones made him.</p>
<p>“You are beautiful to me <em>always</em>. I love you so much,” Cody continued softly.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Obi-Wan replied, tone equally soft, intense emotions bringing tears to his eyes.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this wonderful man, but he would be eternally grateful for having done it.</p>
<p>The clone gently guided his beloved Jedi back to bed. They settled with Cody spooned against Obi-Wan’s back, hand resting lightly on the curve of the redhead’s belly.</p>
<p>“He isn’t even here yet and I already know I want more,” Obi-Wan admitted.</p>
<p>It had been a fact for some time, but he had kept the desire locked in his heart. He didn’t want to be disappointed if his riduur only wanted one. But the way Cody looked at him, the way he spoke to and of their child…Obi-Wan let himself hope.</p>
<p>Cody smiled widely. He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple, then kissed down his neck and across his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to hear you say that, cyare. I want as many as you are willing to give me. Getting to go through this with you, watching your belly swell with our child over and over, watching you hold our babies in your arms…no sight in this galaxy will be better,” he said. “I can’t want to hold them and teach them and introduce them to the galaxy. See what they choose for their lives to be…”</p>
<p>The clone’s happiness and contentment in the Force were practically tangible things.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, resting his hand over Cody’s on his belly. “I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>Hearing his beloved talk like that conjured such vivid images in his mind. He loved the idea of the future Cody described.</p>
<p>When the Council had ruled to allow marriages and families after the end of the war, Obi-Wan hadn’t dared hope for this much happiness. He had a husband who loved him dearly, who he loved just a fiercely in return. He carried their first child. He was on the committee to oversee reforms to the Order. Cody was helping his brothers as they continued to settle into post war life- both those who stayed with the massively reorganized GAR and those who left the army. The future was full of possibilities. He couldn’t wait.</p>
<p>Cody’s voice dropped to the low rumble that always made Obi-Wan <em>want.</em></p>
<p>“Best make sure we get plenty of practice then. Just so we know we’re doing it right when we go to conceive again.”</p>
<p>The redhead shivered at the promise in the tone.</p>
<p>“An excellent idea, my darling Kote.”<br/><br/>SWSWSWSWSWSW</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>